Unthinkable Alternate End 2
by KatherineMP20
Summary: Ending 1B. Summary, details and notes inside. rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

_***AN* Alternate ending 1B. This one starts from the previous alternate ending when James wakes up in a panic. Summary at the bottom, I didnt want to give anything away. ***_

Katie was dreaming, she couldn't remember what it was but she had been pulled from her dream and back to semi-reality. A noise woke her up the rest of the way. She wasn't fully awake or conscious and thought it was Shadow dreaming. She loudly whispered his name to get him to stop as she normally did but it kept going. She began to realize it wasn't Shadow, it wasn't a whimper or a bark it was huffing. And Shadow was in a kennel, she and BTR were at the hospital. She opened her eyes and looked around, sure enough that's where they were but where was the noise coming from? It was rather quiet actually. In the dark she couldn't see but she pin pointed the sound coming from James, she got up in a haste and tripped over someone or something but didn't waste anytime trying to figure out what. She searched for the little night light above his bed and turned it on.

"James?" she whispered. He was twitching and breathing heavy and erratically; every now and then a sound would escape his lips. "James!" she said a little louder. She wasn't sure what was going on. Was he having trouble breathing or was he dreaming? Between his commotion and her calling his name she caught the attention of Kendall. He was groggy and didn't quite grasp what was going on right away. He got up after a few seconds and came over once he saw Katie in the outskirts of the light above James bed. He said nothing once he saw James twitching and went outside for a nurse. She came in quickly with another nurse and they went straight to work. They called his name and tapped him trying to get his attention. He was still asleep but in a dream world trying to fight his way back to reality. His blood pressure and heart rate were rising but not to dangerous levels.

The commotion woke Logan and Carlos and they joined the circle confused and worried. They sent encouraging words to James in hopes he would hear them. The struggle went on for several minutes and at times got quite strong. No one was sure what was going to happen, if he kept going for much longer it wouldn't be good for his body and he might not make it through it. But it was another sign that the James they all know and love was alive and strong. He wasn't one to give up easily. A big loud gasp from James caught everyone by surprise by its loud, raspy sound. His eyes opened wide and he shot up in bed like a soldier but he was in full adrenaline mode for what his body could support, he was confused and panicked and tried to fight everyone off. He was breathing hard and heavy as he fought off being pushed back down onto the bed. Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Katie swarmed the bed and helped as much as they could. James wasn't thinking or seeing clearly and wasn't registering his friends. After a few seconds he began to grasp at his throat; the oxygen tube was still attached and now somewhat blocked his air way as he tried to take in more air than it allowed. Everyone was calling his name but it just wasn't clicking, eventually he ran out of stamina, although the adrenaline was still flowing, and he laid back on the bed eyes wide as he darted from face to face trying to put the pieces together.

He finally calmed down enough to be checked over really quick by the nurses. They checked his responses and reactions to different stimuli as well as muscle movement. He did pretty well but was anxious the entire time trying to move more then he was allowed.

"How about some visitors?" one of the nurses asked. James just stared at her kind of confused. "You're friends have been here for a few days now. They've been worried sick." she continued as she moved out of the way. Katie greeted him with a hug and he was caught off guard. He was surprised at the hug and tried to hug back but was still numb and couldn't give a strong grip back like he hoped. Katie finally let go

"James I'm so happy you're alright! I was so worried. Please don't think because of this is why I forgave you, I truly do forgive you, you're like a brother to me!" she pleaded, tears in her eyes. James looked back at her solemnly before putting reaching out to her.

"Thanks, I'm glad you feel that way. I feel way worse though…" he began.

"Please don't, James. I just want to go back to the way things were." Katie said

"Well how about we start over?" James replied

"Start over?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Because I don't know who any of you are, or what you are talking about." James said blatantly. They all just stared at him in shock at what he just said.

"you have no idea who we are?" Carlos said loudly.

"Nope, not a clue." Came his response

"He must have amnesia." Logan concluded. The nurses had already called the doctor and he was on his way. The nurses were just as surprised. They had no idea he had lost his memory. James would receive a head scan to search for any damage and evaluate what kind of amnesia he had. He didn't remember his friends, which was a good indication recent memories were wiped. They just wanted to see how far back his memories went and if they could be recovered or if this was permanent.

A brain scan showed some slight oxygen deprivation damage but only in areas not associated with memory. The damage was minimal and he would make almost a full recovery. Some of his fine motor skills and speech patterns were damaged but with work, could be improved. His memory loss was concluded as traumatic stress; He remembered nothing of Big Time Rush or anything about his career. He could answer some things but a great deal of his memory was gone. He would have to relearn his life almost from the beginning.

It was difficult news for everyone at Nick, he couldn't remember anyone. He didn't even remember his own parents too much. He re-learned quickly though, in a matter of weeks he was able to remember everyone's name and give a back history on himself. The memories he shared with his friends were gone but they had no problem making new ones.

They did have one problem though. Should they tell James what happened? If they kept it a secret and pretend it never happened like they wanted too, would it run the risk that it might happen again? James didn't flirt with Katie too much but he did show signs of him being interested. They tried showing him by example that Katie was just a friend and not a sex toy and he got the gist of it but he still tried to be flirty. The old James was a perfect gentlemen, and although he flirted, he meant what he said. Who knew what the new James might be like? He could be a total tool.

They worked around it as best they could. They wanted to make absolutely certain it stayed under wraps for now. This James had an almost completely different personality. He didn't get along with the guys as easily and was kind of turning into his BTR character James Diamond, but worse. He was somewhat of a diva, and often got easily frustrated and irritated. It was tearing BTR apart little by little. The doctors told them there was a chance he could regain his memory, there were several ways it could happen. Unlike TV, hitting a person or causing physical trauma wasn't going to make anything better; it wasn't going to fix his memory. Instead causing déjà vu; repeating past events might trigger his memory or it could just come back on its own. The others got frustrated with James' new personality and no longer wanted to help him, including Katie. They just worked together when they had too and that was it. They wanted the old James back but they were through trying to find him.

It had been almost a year since he woke up and still he was the same. Each passing day made him more unlike James. The end was near for BTR if they couldn't work together.

_***AN* SUMMARY: Everything is fine with James and he lives to see the rest of his life, except he has amnesia! What will happen now? Can they work together to bring back James memory or be forced to work with this new James that is a total ass? James has learned everything there is to know about himself and even saw videos of how he used to act but yet he still acts completely different and not in a good way! If James doesnt shape up, BTR is going to be forced to ship out.**_

_**There isnt too much else to say about this chapter, there are no minor differences or other notes (yet). There will be another chapter or I'll go straight to an epi. this ending will be shorter than the others. this is also the last one for endings number 1 (there will be no 1C). I might take a break from the alternate endings and write the rape scene now that I outlined it. I'm also in the middle of writing a possible sequel to one of my stories although it might just be a continuation (additional chapter).**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_*AN* final chapter, epi to come. Details and notes at the bottom. enjoy!_**

The months went on with little improvement. Each day brought more hate and friction between the group. James was trying not to be a jerk, he wanted to be the Old James the everybody loved so much but he just couldn't get it right and it frustrated him to no end. He felt guilty that he was letting everyone down. These people used to be he friends or at least supposedly they were. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore, no one had lied to him or anything, he just couldn't remember anything. The memories he did have were old and faded everyday. He had been working his but off to relearn all these dancing moves and lyrics to songs he was supposed to sing. He was a horrible dancer now, worse than Kendall. His singing got worse but was adequate, in the beginning his parts would be voiced over during live shows. He practiced his etiquette for meet and greets too. There were going to be fans that knew more about him than he did, he had to make sure he acted like the same person. No one knew what the excuse was Nickelodeon put out, if anything. They were on a long hiatus but was a reason ever thought up? People were bound to ask but no one knew what to say.  
>They finished up filming with a few days to spare to get ready for their new tour. They were playing a few shows in California before moving on. Katie was going with them this time, just until they got to the east coast. Then she would leave them to go home as they finished their tour and then break for the holidays. James struggled at the first show, enough where it was quite noticeable. Needless to say, it ended up all over the internet and rumors began flying that something wasn't right. He had gained much of his figure back after a year and it wasn't noticeable at all that he was laying in a hospital bed for a month or in prison for 7. As much friction as there was between the group, no one harped on him for being 'horrible'. Instead they offered a little comfort, they knew he was trying his best. The next show went a little better. James was encouraged by the fact that he wasn't completely hated, at least not yet. By the time the 5th show rolled around, he was doing just fine, the rumors and criticism ended, letting it stay that he might have been nervous after they were on such a long hiatus. Although there still were a few fans who kept thoughts and theories going as too why there was a hiatus.<br>During interviews and meet and greets along the tour, the questions usually stayed away from the hiatus, but the select few that did come up they answered. They just needed a break, not from each other, they were working themselves ragged trying to be everywhere. They were so overwhelmed with the positive responses that they wanted to please everyone. Nickelodeon and other agents forced them to break from it, and promised they would return to a bigger and better Big Time Rush. Or at least that was the answer they gave. They weren't better, if anything they were worse but they stuck by the excuse and left no room for error. They were sent many cards and well wished because of it too. They felt bad for lying but this just wasn't something to let get out.  
>They finished up their first leg of the tour without any further problems. Katie was heading back home tomorrow, after seeing one last show. She sat in the first row and cheered them on with the rest of the crowd as they danced, sang and had a good time. They smiled and gave such a rush to the crowd. Even though she saw the show close to 100 times it never got old. She watched with enthusiasm as they moved around the stage during one of their upbeat songs, "Love Me, Love Me". She often worried when they were on the trampoline during the song and was ready to respond to any injuries. Her medical kit was back stage ready to be brought out by a crew member at a moments notice. No matter how many times they did something, there was bound to be an accident. Back flips, jumping, or even runningwalking. They were usually pretty good about it though. She would watch them from the ground and help them out too; if something was thrown on stage they didn't see or if they were having a wardrobe malfunction, she saw it and alerted them through their in-ear monitors.  
>She focused on James in the beginning of the tour as he fumbled around the stage, trying to keep up with everyone else. She saw him improve with each show but still stuck out a little as far as mannerisms. He followed the other guy's interactions as best he could to fill any gaps. She felt confident by her last show that they would do just fine without her, the friction was lessening a little bit. James was learning to be less of a diva and jerk and to be more humble; basically be the old James.<br>She watched her final show as they pulled off a flawless performance. The crowd cheered as did she at a job well done. During a few songs they each waved at her and grabbed her hand as normal with a big smile on their faces. James hadn't done it since the accident but this night he did it. After the show, they hung out for a little bit backstage, meeting some special fans as the crew loaded up the truck. They loaded themselves and the rest of their equipment and personal items before getting a head start to Katie's hometown. They were in Pennsylvania and were skipping CT this time. It was a few hours drive and she wouldn't be there until late. They hung in the back lounge before the gentle hum and rocking of the bus made them drowsy. It only felt like a few minutes but in reality it had been about 3 hours they were asleep. They had arrived at Katie's house. They had all fallen asleep and Logan was the first to wake up before Todd came in the back. They gently waked the others, as to avoid waking Katie who lay still on the couch. They exited the bus and grabbed her things out of storage. They made a trip to the front porch where they were greeted by Katie's mother.  
>"I'm sorry Mrs. P, did we wake you?" Carlos said apologetically.<br>"No, not at all. I've been waiting for Katie to come home, I've just been sitting in the chair watching some TV." she replied foot steps could be heard upstairs.  
>"Who's at the door?" A voice boomed.<br>"It's the guys from Big Time Rush, they're helping bring in her stuff." Mrs. P said.  
>"Hi, Mr. P.!" Carlos greeted, peaking up the stairs. Mr. P gave a soft hello before returning to bed.<br>"Hey, Mrs. P!" Logan said cheerfully greeting her with a hug  
>"Hello Logan how are you?" hugging him back.<br>"I'm doing great. How about you?"  
>"I'm doing alright. I'm just happy my baby is back home."<br>"Don't worry, we watched over her just like we promised." Logan said as best he could. Neither of her parents knew anything about the rape or the events that came after. She was in contact with her parents while she was at the psychiatric hospital but she used the excuse that she was doing different things for Nickelodeon in her free time. It wasn't a complete lie; Katie worked along side Nick executives and marketing to develop new merchandise and advertising when she wasn't working on the show. She wrote scripts and ideas for a few of the shows occasionally as well. They had talked amongst themselves before to discuss how they could explain James' behavior. They wanted to tell her parents before he came up; but they didn't get the chance.  
>"Where is Katie?" her mother asked.<br>"Sound asleep on the bus. Kendall is bringing her up." James said as he appeared in the door way with the last of her things.  
>"Oh dear, you spoil her!" her mother said.<br>"She works hard though when she needs too." Carlos said.  
>"Mrs. P. where would you like us to put her bags?" Logan asked.<br>"Oh I'll get them, don't worry. Its late and you boys must be tired."  
>"We don't mind. Our next stop is in Virginia in 4 days. We have time." James said.<br>"You boys are so sweet. Put them just over here in the living room. I'll have Katie sort through them in the morning." She said.  
>"Laundry?" Carlos asked.<br>"Basement. You can just toss the bag down the stairs, instead of going all the way down." she said as she pointed to the kitchen where the basement door was. The three of them grabbed a few things and moved them out of the way just in time for Kendall to come through. He didn't make a sound as he went through the door sideways, to fit and stopped just past the front door so it could be shut and unblock the stairs. He made his way up the stairs. Mr. P was just coming out to assist in bringing in things when he saw Kendall with his daughter. It was easy to tell that he was not pleased at all at the sight in front of him, but he remained quiet as he shut his door, keeping Shadow locked in and out of the way for the time being and opened up Katie's bedroom door. Kendall made his way in and gently laid her on the bed and grabbed one of her many blankets. Her bed wasn't made, which was usual on her bus as well, so the blankets had to be straightened out by flicking them in the air. He did it quickly to avoid too much of a draft and left. He caught Mr. P's stare the entire time. He headed back downstairs to be met with Carlos who had his hands full of her stuffed animals that decorated her bed. She did sleep with them on her bed at night but she could sleep with out them no problem. They were just there to liven the place up and to remind her of home. Carlos put them back down and they said their goodbyes before leaving. Mrs. P. watched as they left her porch and went back into the living room to turn off the lights before heading to bed. Carlos knocked on the door again.  
>"Our bus driver can't drive anymore tonight. We can stay out front right?"<br>"of course! It wont get too cold tonight. No lower than 50-55. Do you need anything?"  
>"No, we're set until morning. Thanks."<br>"No problem. See you in the morning, Goodnight, Carlos." she said with a smile.  
>"Good night, Mrs. P." he replied before heading back to the bus.<br>It was late the next morning before any of the stars started their day. Katie's father had already left for work at 8am and her mother was doing housework. It was just after 11:30 and as they woke up, they made their way to the house to shower and get a home cooked meal. There was only one bathroom so there was some waiting.  
>"Good morning boys" her mom greeted Logan and James.<br>"Good morning. Mrs. P." they replied.  
>"Katie's still asleep, I think, but the shower is upstairs. I'll be in the kitchen, finishing up making lunch. Make yourselves comfy."<br>"Thanks."  
>"James you can go first, I'll help Mrs. P."<br>"Ok." he said as he went upstairs. Logan went to the kitchen to talk with her mom. He told her about James amnesia and how hard everyone was trying to help out. For the most part, James seemed to be improving but there were still some slip ups now and again. He told her the amnesia was from an accident on set during a stunt that went wrong. It was supposed to be a safe little stunt but he tripped. When he got back up, no one noticed the cord around his foot and James moved right away, taking the light stand with him. Kendall showed up right at the end of Logan's explanation. James came down stairs in just sweat pants and was about to head outside.  
>"James! Don't go outside with a wet head!" Katie's mom chastised. It was a little chilly this morning due to the wind.<br>"But I left my brush in the bus."  
>"Use one of the extra brushes then. They're right there on the end of the counter by the door." she said. James found the brushes and grabbed one before heading back upstairs to grab his things. It was Logan's turn now. They traded places before James went back downstairs and stood in front of the mirror drying his hair with his towel. Logan always takes notoriously quick showers; he was in and out in literally five minutes. Kendall hopped in next; he usually takes the 2nd longest, with James being the one who takes forever. Kendall was just getting out when Carlos finally made his way to the house. He was just in time for lunch, he would eat first before taking a shower.<br>"Katie!" her mother called, but she received no response.  
>"She's still sleeping I think." Kendall called out from the bathroom.<br>"Would you wake her up, Kendall?"  
>"Sure." he replied. He came out in just a towel and knocked on Katie's door. When she didn't answer he opened it to see her still asleep. He walked in and threw a stuffed animal at her.<br>"Katie wake up. It's time for lunch." he said to her from the foot of her bed. She began to move slightly as she pulled the covers over her. "Oh no you don't !" he said grabbing the covers. She kicked out but he was safely out of her way. He let go of the covers and tackled her instead.  
>"Ugh!" she yelped out of surprise. "Ok ok I'm awake" she muffled into her pillow. Kendall got off and she rolled over to get out of bed. "Nice outfit" she said sarcastically upon seeing Kendall in just a towel. It was a great view nonetheless. Once Katie was up, Kendall left to finish getting dressed and Katie went down stairs. They laughed and joked together while they ate lunch and spent the day the day together before BTR had to get back on the road. It seemed just like old times, for now. All they could do was hope for the best.<p>

_***AN* A few minor options here. They could have changed the plot line quite a bit actually, and possibly for the better but I just stuck with what I had already. **_

_**The other options would have been: #1 James regaining his memory on stage for the world to see and then many questions would arise causing them to reveal some of the secrets. #2, James goes back into a coma after regaining his memory so suddenly (during a live show or on set). Whether or not he comes out and is fine, I didnt work out. #3 James, in his amnesia, rapes Katie again (not remembering his friendship at all or the previous rape). with this came other options mixed in such as would he be stopped this time, is there a suicide? does james regain his memory? etc. Although some of these options may have had sounded great to include or change too, it left too many questions to answer or too many possible outcomes to write about. I'm already up to my neck in endings and other stories to write. **_

_**Epilogue to come in a few minutes.** _


	3. Epilogue

*AN* Epilogue. Warning: Character death.

It was only the beginning of September when they split ways; shooting the new season didn't start until after Easter. They kept in touch every few days while on the road and Katie watched at least one video from a show they did as they made their way back to LA. Christmas break was upon them and the four guys were going to spend it with family and do their own thing for a little over a month. Before coming back and rehearsing for their new world tour in January.  
>Katie stayed busy with her own work and schooling and ran out of time during her day to check up on the guys as often. She would see them soon enough. The days went by pretty quickly and Katie began to pack to leave for LA. As the time to return to LA grew closer, she had more free time and checked in on videos the guys posted. They always made he laugh. She saw James grow during the course of the tour, although she hadn't heard much from him.<br>She returned to the set at the beginning of May, a week after her finals in school. They greeted each other with open arms and were thrilled to see her. Especially James, he was the most excited to see her, after his amnesia he was quite distant. It was so great to see him come so far.  
>"Katie, guess what!" Carlos said enthusiastically.<br>"What?" she said with a smile.  
>"James, got some of his memory back!" Logan yelled out<br>"Dude! I wanted to tell her!" Carlos came back  
>"I should of gotten to tell her! Its my news!" James rebutted<br>"Stop!" Katie said. "James, is it true?" she said with hopeful eyes.  
>"Yes, it is. But I only got bits and pieces of it back. Like I can remember a few things from my childhood, I don't remember being on Icarly, I remember the nerf gun war on the bus a year ago but I cant remember what we did last month." he explained. Any of the new memories he created while he had the amnesia were gone, once his memory returned.<br>"That's really weird and random. But I'm glad you have you're memory back! I really missed the old James." She said as she hugged him.  
>"I'm really sorry for what I did. That's one memory I really wish, didn't come back." James said, referring to the rape. Katie had mixed feelings still about it, its something that will haunt her forever but the bond they shared would last a life time.<br>"I know, James. I know. Its ok. We got over it once, we can get through this again. Let's just put it behind us and pretend like it never happened. I don't want to throw away our friendship because of one stupid mistake. it's a big step we have to take to overcome it, but I promise you, we can do it." She told him.  
>They began shooting for the next season and had fun while doing so despite the tight schedule and long hours.<br>BTR remained popular for several years before calling it quits on the show. They had made over 350 episodes and were running low on ideas. They still toured the world and would continue being Big Time Rush as long as the fans wanted them. They were well into their 30's before they just couldn't keep up with it anymore. Ideas for songs were running thin and they had begun to loose their appeal as they aged and started their own lives and families. They had made a few guest appearances on Nick since the show cancelled as well as made specials for their show but having nearly 40 y/o men play 16 y/o was difficult. The show had a good run and they had the time of their lives, making friendships and bonds to last a life time. Katie had launched her own singing career with the help of Nickelodeon once the show was nearing its final seasons. She had a good run but decided to take a break to at least finish her schooling. She earned degrees in animal sciences and opened up her own pet kennel/grooming business before opening up the Academy of Animal Sciences. Once both places were stable for a few years and could be managed with out her for a few months, she re-launched her singing and acting career. She did quite well and even graduated from Nickelodeon to other networks, eventually earning her own show. She had many guest stars and even had the guys come on her show to be regulars.  
>They had much success and had fun with each other, until they retired from singing and acting in their 50's, making a few guest appearances here and there. They focused on their personal lives and shared their memories with their own children. It was a fond memory to look back on the good times they had with each other. James eventually gained much of his memory back, about 80% of it as time went on. 10 years after the incident he gained back the last of his memory and since then he gained nothing else. He was content with the memories he did have and looked back on them fondly everyday until he passed away at the age of 93. James was, presumably, the last of BTR to pass away, with Logan being the first. He passed away peacefully 4 years ago from a high blood pressure attack. He was an adrenaline junkie to the end, and died doing what he loved. His body could no longer take the extreme feats and it was what ultimately killed him.<br>Carlos passed away just before James, a few months prior. He slipped away in his sleep next to his wife of 42 years. Kendall disappeared from contact in his 80's. No one could reach him and he didn't contact anyone. No one knew what he was up to or if he was even ok. Periodically, they would search obituaries online to see if he had passed but there was no luck. In a way it was good, it meant that most likely he was still alive but bad, because no one knew what was going on.  
>Katie still traveled into her 90's as she went from each of her many chains of kennels and grooming places as well as her many campus locations. She made sure to visit the resting places of her friends if she was going by. She often went to Kendall's old house to see if he might come back, but once it was sold, she no longer went by. She was quite the business woman and became quite wealthy. Most of her money went to different charities for animals but also went to children's hospitals and such. She had her own foundation, a campaign against verbal, physical and sexual abuse. It gained international fame and was one of the top organizations of its category in the country.<br>Katie was the last of the group to pass away. She was 97 and had successfully changed the world for the better. She left behind a legacy most people can only dream of. She was satisfied with her work up until the very end and was sure it would continue on in her memory. Her charity helped hundreds of thousands of girls through the roughest part of their lives. Katie wished an organization like this existed for her but she was lucky enough to have her friends for support. Not everyone could forgive their rapist like Katie did. In the end, the rape went with them all to the grave. No one ever knew of that huge secret they all managed to keep all those years.


End file.
